1. Field of Disclosure
This application relates to predicting a driver-specific cruising speed based on a probabilistic model generated based on collected data indicating the driving style of the driver.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work described herein, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or implicitly admitted as prior art.
Conventional cruise control systems allow a driver to set a desired cruising speed at which the vehicle will remain until the driver presses a pedal or a lever to bring the vehicle back into manual operation mode. Such systems are most helpful to drivers on highways, where vehicles maintain a constant cruising speed, to remain at the cruising speed without manually controlling the vehicle.
However, such conventional cruise control systems require input from the driver to select or change cruising speed, and, therefore, are of limited use in urban driving situations, where the stop and go motion of driving makes setting the cruise control speed very cumbersome. Drivers are also not always aware of their current driving style and driving conditions and may not always select an optimal cruising speed under the circumstances.
Furthermore, conventional cruise control systems respond in real-time, meaning that the driver may only set the cruising speed for the current conditions, and not, for example, for an upcoming road segment. Finally, conventional cruise control systems utilize the cruising speed set by the driver for only one purpose: to control vehicle actuators such that the vehicle remains at the cruising speed. The set cruising is not used by other applications within the vehicle.